Teens
by hawaiiangurl361
Summary: This is just another story about when they are teens. They still remember everyone and everything about KND. It is just in different POV starting with wally. paring : 34, 15, 286
1. Default Chapter

All of this belongs to the creators of KND

It me again! ( I bet you all lost hope on me)

**numbuh half way hell:** thanks for being the first one to review my story! and about the accent thing, I am soo glad i'm not alone in this world!

**alien000:** thanks! I like sweetness! and yes i will try to make the chapters longer

**ashleesimsons: **I like reviews! they boost up my ego( again kidding about ego) but yes I well definatly make the chapters longer.

**almostinsane:**(ahh! funny name) and yes I will make the chapters longer

**YcN:**ditto funny word!( still laughing, now wipes away tears)and I will update as soo as possible

now on with the chapter

Forgot to put this in the beginning

* * *

**Nigel Uno** - Red T-shirt, Cargo pants, still bald, little shorter than Wallly, and has been boy friend of Abby since age 14

numbuh(still don't get why people spell it that way) 1

**Hoagie P. Gilligan-** ( I think thats how you spell it)- No longer a marshmallow!(finally!), He still wears his the same type

of clothes,but his blue shirt is slightly unbuttoned with a write shirt underneath. Boy friend of Fanny since age 15.

numbuh(still don't get it)2

**Kuki Sanban-** Green highlights in her waist long hair. Green tanktop with a white see through blouse ( unbuttoned) on top.

Jean shorts with white running shoes for quick get aways. Official (we all new there was some thing there before, but it wasn't

official)Girl friend of Wallabee/Wally ever since age 12! Lost some of her bubblyness.

numbuh(still..)3

**Wallabee Beatles- **Still wears his orange hoddie. Very well toned. Jean pants and white shirt under his hoodie. Boy friend

of Kuki/Kooks since age 12. Not as agressive as he use to be.

numbuh(mutters.)4

**Abigail/Abby Lioncon- **Wears blue shirt and long jean pants with her famous red hat. Still with that cool atitude that we

know and love. Now her hair is half up half down, but still pretty short. Still refers to herself in the third person.

Girl friend of Nigel since age 14

numbuh( storms away)5

**Fanny ?- **Now she has straight long red hair. She wears a yellow shirt with with the **_numbers_** 86 on it. she is less of a boy hater now,

thanks to Hoagie.

numbuh 86

* * *

next chapter should be up in a couple of days, sorry!

please review please review!

over and out


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one , First Day Of High School**

Wally POV

Ahhh...! Cruddy alarm! It just has to go Beep! Beep! Beep! at 7:50. Who really cares if it is the first cruddy day of my senior year? Don't I have the right to sleep? And it goes on with its beeps. AHH! I feel like I am going to die of insanity! Finally deciding to give up, I unwillingly climbed out of bed. " Morning son " my mom says in her all time cheerful voice. I swear that I could be dead and she would be stil talking like that. I look down at my watch and it was flashing 8:01! I am officially late for the first day of my senior year. Can things get any worse?

Of course, I just had to ask. On my way to school I met up with Hogie. Over the summer, Hogie had become slimmer! Even though he had grew, I was still about a couple of centimeters taller than him. When I first saw Hogie, we ran up to each other and slapped high five. Then he tripped and pushed me into the cruddy water! I had to go home and change into some dry clothes.

Luckly, as the day progressed, my day got better and better. I found out that the "gang" was pretty much in all of my classes! Can't wait to see whats in store for me tomarrow!

please don't hurt me! I swear i could't do the wally accent

oh well this is my first fanfiction so please be nice

over and out


	3. Chapter 2

Kuki POV

As I was sitting in calculus, I was starring at my notebook filled with " i love wally" and " kuki beatles" and other stuff like that. I kept wondering what life would be like when I finally marry the man I love. I was so wrapped up in my own little world, that I completly spaced out on the time, and the fact that nobody except for me was in the classroom.

Thank god for Fanny. Yes Fanny, I still can't believe that we are actually like best friends with her now! I'm really happy for her and that big fat tub of lard a.k.a. hoagie.

But anyway, as I was still daydreaming about my wonderful, fantastic, heart melting, wally, I heard this high pitch shriek, shrieking my name. As I looked up to see a very red-in-the-face Fanny, something stuck me. Fanny spelled backwards spelled Ynnaf!

Just kidding, eventhough you may not know it, I am not the bubbly, energetic girl I was once known for. Yes I guess you could call me just a tinney weeny itsiy bitstiy little hyper at only SOME time, (ok maybe all the time) but I now know how to not be so dence anymore! Yea for me!

So again, but anyways, she said like this " KUKI ! YOU ARE SOOO DENCE! THE BELL RANG ABOUT 10 MINNUTES AGO!" Then she muttered something about how she had missed 10 minutes of her lunch looking for me because wally wanted to know why I wasn't there, and since he had detention, he couldn't go find me. Then she muttered some more about how she shouldn't have made the stupid pack with a silly stupid dence girl who is completly oblivous to the world around her. I only understood the part about the what I think isn't stupid pack. ( the rest I don't know what she is talking or in this case muttering about) The pack is this thing abby, fanny, and me made up when we turned 13 teen. Since we were the only ones to escape the very gory dicominissing, we made a pack to look out for each other.

We were at my house for a slumber party when abby brought up the subject. And it went something like this.

Flashback!

* * *

Regular POV

"I love wally! I love wally!" screamed a very energetic 13 year old kuki. " well abby says will you just SHUT UP already!" ( more screaming and yelling comes after that , but I wont bore you with the details)

a little while later during truth or dare

"truth or dare numbuh 5" kuki and fanny say together. You can see the suspence in their eyes, just waiting to pick on their poor friend. "numbuh 5 is in big touble now!" She knew that they knew that whatever she picked, it would have something to do with Nigel Uno. And she didn't want that right about now. Sure she loved nigel, but he just broke it off with lizzie and wanted sometime alone to think if he did the right thing.

Finally, the terrified 13 yearold chose truth.

You could see the disappointment in kuki and fannys eyes , but just for a while, because their eyes lit up again like a candle flame never going out no matter the situation. Abby was scared, no she was really scared. She hoped by picking truth she wouldn't have to ...

She didn't get to finish her thought, because kuki, after consulting with fanny, asked if nigel had really hurt her when he told her that he only wanted to be friends.

And to her suprise, the very quiet girl said "no"

"the reason abby says no, is because nigel will always be there for her even if not in a form of a boyfriend." kuki and fanny were touched. They made a pack to promise each other that they will always look after each other , weather it is physical or mental. They will always be there for each other.

* * *

End of Flashback

Kuki POV

I didn't have time to continue my very touching memory of that sleepover, because I walked into a pole! Fanny is still muttering about something like japanese ditz or something like that. Now I can' t hear anything and my world is slowly fadding away...

* * *

end of the chappie!

please review

silverjazz- I hope that this chapter is long enough for you.

almostinsane- thanks for being the only one who reviewed 2 in my story!

sarahsolace- thanks ! but you are only feeding my big ego( lol )


	4. Chapter 4

jessystone- sorry i didn't updated in such a long time

almostinsane-thank you for telling me this, i really hate spelling so it really helps when people tell me when i'm wrong

* * *

Fannys POV ( and sorry but I can't do the accent at all)

Kuki! arhh the stupid Japanesse Ditz! She had to go and walk right into a pole! Now what am I going to tell Wally? The Stupid boy will be all like " Fanny ! Eh told you to go make sure she was alright! Not walk her into a pole! Now Eh can never trust you every again! and blah blah blah..." Oh joy, wasn't I looking foward to that conversation. A crowd of kids were now hovering the very unconsious kuki, a few of them being abby, nigel, and my very own hoagie! NOOOOO! What has that stupid boy done to me? Its like I really like him!

Oh wait I do like that stupid fat lard. Anyways somebody went to go get the nurse and tell them that Kuki was unconsious again, and I really mean again. I guess she has walked into more than half the poles on campus. Some kids start walking away and I saw my chance. I squeezed into the crowd next to Abby and Hoagie.

Kuki was just starting to wake up when Wally came behind us.

I really didn't want to turn around because I was almost postive that he was going to kill me with thoese eyes of his. I could feel him just hovering above me waiting to make the kill. As I turned around, I saw wally no wait, I saw wally andhis hands, and if Kuki hadn't got up and quickly assesed the situation and relized that her best friend was about to be pulverized by her boy friend ...,then I'm pretty sure that fist would have smashed into my face. Not that I'm scared of boys or anything, Its just that when you mess with kuki, your best bet would to run and go into hiding untill you have contacted the witness protection program and changed your name and face.

Yeah, but I could have taken him, but then when you mess with wally, kuki will make you life living hell! And I know from that poor boy last year. He never knew what was coming ...

* * *

DUN DUN DUN...! ooooooooo what happened!

sorry about the cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself! well thats all for now, but I promise that I will try to update as offten as I can, and especially now because it is SUMMER VACATION!

well Please review!

-hawaiiangurl361


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry everyone.. but I don't think I can continue this story anymore. Sorry to everyone who actually enjoyed my horrendous writing skills, but some interesting turn of events cause me to believe that I don't have the time or skills to finish what I started. Again I truly am sorry that I am not going to finish it.

-hawaiiangurl


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has encouraged to go on during my break/leave…

And I am glad so many of you enjoyed the story, but since I have decided to not continue this story do to the events that has happened in the past month, I think that I should encourage you to go read the story "gone and back" by kigodchi

She is a good friend of mine, and her writing style is similar if not identical to mine.

So again thank you for your support, but I feel that you should really go read "gone and back"

hawaiiangurl


End file.
